


To Have Given All

by Amledo



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Future Fic, Incest, Loki Feels, M/M, Pining, Post Avengers (Movie), Post Thor Movie, Requited Love, Self-Denial, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amledo/pseuds/Amledo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of 'The Avengers' Thor marries Jane Foster.  The only problem is that he is in love with Loki and Loki is in love with him.  Jane can see this, but Thor has made a comittment to be with her alone, no matter how much it might hurt Loki or himself.  What can Jane do to make them see the truth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have Given All

The hospital had that bleached sterile smell that stung his nose and thickened his throat, but he would not leave. Even if she did not want him in the room with her, even if she could not stand to see his face or for him to see hers, he would not leave her alone. Thor Odinson had married Jane Foster a handful of decades prior, she had never taken his name, but that was alright, they loved each other and that was enough. Sometimes he wished that they had been gifted with children so that when mortality claimed her he would have them to remember her by, but she had always refused. There were days when he still blamed her for the child she hadn’t wanted, but he had accepted that she was her own person and that he couldn’t force her to do what she didn’t wish to.  
He loved Jane dearly, even though their relationship had been nothing but rocky and she often told him that she hated him because of his heritage he had never forsaken her. It was a relationship that none of his fellow Avengers understood when they were alive and he didn’t know if he could have explained it to them. So many people had attempted to talk him out of the relationship that at some point he had dug his heels in like a stubborn bull and ignored all that was wrong. Nothing would deter him from loving the mortal woman that had made him into a proper King.  
“How long does she have?” Loki’s voice was like the ringing of a bell, clear and resonating, startling Thor from his contemplation. Brilliant blue eyes that showcased sleeplessness looked up into world weary green. Loki was thinner and gaunter than ever before. They were a few decades away from aging, but Loki’s magic was fading as he quested to atone for his past madness.  
“Days, perhaps a week. Midgardian bodies are not built to last brother, I know this,” Thor whispered, citing the lectures that Loki had given him time and again when Jane was still young and beautiful and their love had been easier. Thor had thought at the time that Loki was jealous; the blonde haired God had refused to continue their relationship once he and Jane had married, and resentment was understandable.   
“Do you love her still? Even after all that she has put you through?” Loki asked his long fingers more skeletal than Thor remembered as they slid along his scalp. Thor swallowed dryly and stared into his brother’s face, recalling the love that they had shared, love he still felt and measuring it against the way he felt for Jane. He did not like the outcome of that weigh in.  
“I…”   
“Do not answer that just yet. Only think on it. I have come to complete my atonement brother. For all that I have done, for all the wrong that my hands have wrought. I lay a gift at your feet, a gift I can only give once,” Loki’s fingers curled fondly around Thor’s jaw and those green eyes were so tired. “It hinges on two things. One last request of my beloved brother and an answer from his wife, I beg this last favor of you first,” Loki whispered and Thor rose to his feet, heart pounding with fear. He knew what that resignation in Loki’s eyes meant.  
“Swear to me that this gift can be retracted if the answer is not satisfactory,” Thor said firmly, his fingers wrapping gingerly around the skin and bones that was Loki’s wrist.  
“I swear it. On my heart Odinson, I swear it,” Loki affirmed, eyes shining with tears. Thor nodded carefully.  
“Then I know the favor that you ask and I grant it to you freely,” Thor whispered before capturing his brother’s lips in a slow soft kiss, their first in decades. Loki responded with equal softness and though both wept into the contact, it lacked the desperation of their first last kiss. Thor’s fingers tangled into long dark hair and he held onto his brother with all that he had, tears flowing more freely than they had when he had learned the number of Jane’s remaining days.  
“I have always loved you,” Thor whispered against Loki’s lips and it nearly broke him in half to feel Loki step away. Emerald eyes shown with sorrow and compassion.  
“And I have always loved you,” Loki said gently before turning and entering Jane’s hospital room.  
The woman was frail and thin-boned, kept alive by the machine pumping air into her lungs but still aware enough that she spat a curse at him the moment he walked into the room. He knew that she had seen the exchange between Thor and himself in the hallway and could not bring himself to feel bad about it.  
“Why can’t you Gods let me die in peace,” Jane demanded, her voice was weak and thread-thin but full of malice. Loki didn’t know what had poisoned her mind against his brother, but he would find out before he made his gift.  
“I come to offer you one of two gifts. Not to see you die. All you have to do Jane Foster is answer me. My magic will not allow you to lie, as you must know by now. So there is no reason to attempt deception,” Loki said, he knew that Thor could hear every word that he spoke, but Loki kept his body positioned so that Jane could not see Thor. Her answer could not be influenced by the other God’s presence as Loki’s magic had lost the ability to force someone to speak the truth long ago.  
“Yes, the most ironic of your powers Liesmith. Ask your question,” Jane said with a voice full of bitterness.  
“How long has it been since you loved my brother?” Loki asked and felt his muscles tensing as he waited for the response.  
“He is not your brother,” again bitterness but with amusement. “I haven’t loved him in a very very long time. It is not his fault. But how can you love someone when you have nothing in common? He was to remain endlessly young and I withered. I wanted him to leave me. I killed his child because I did not want him bound to me, and yet he remained. I hate him because of how he loves me. It was a childish romance and I expected it to end before it truly started. Besides, I knew that he wasn’t being faithful to me, and how could he be with you around?” Jane said though it took her great effort to speak. Loki did not understand how simple vanity and jealousy could turn the heart of a girl who had been so clearly in love, but it had.  
“He has never strayed from you Jane Foster. His heart has been yours this entire span of years. I have waited for him, yes, but he loves you and has honored your vows. It’s a pity that you have not done the same. Regardless, I love him more than you can know. I would give you the span of my years and restore you to youth if only I knew that you could love him as he deserves,” Loki said, feeling older and more worn out than he ever had before.  
“I can’t,” Jane stated simply and Loki admired her honesty, no matter how cold it felt to him. He sighed and glanced over his shoulder, Thor’s face was stricken and the blonde have a sharp shake of his head. Loki swallowed thickly and nodded, turning back to Jane.  
“Then I grant you the only gift you have won. You may die alone and in peace,” Loki said as he felt his chest constrict. It tore him to shreds having to do something like that to Thor and part of him felt as though the failure of this gift had set his penance back to the start. He turned and walked out of the room, catching Thor in his arms and hugging the blonde tightly. He had meant for this to go so much differently than it had.  
“I am sorry brother. I came here meaning to spare your heart a grievance and have only done it more harm,” Loki whispered into Thor’s hair, just holding onto his brother as the bitter tears coursed down Thor’s cheeks.  
“It is not for my heart that I weep. Oh the things that have done to you Loki. I wish that you hated me as Jane does for it is all that I deserve from you. She has not wanted me for so long and if I could have but understood that then she would have been free of me and I could have…” Thor’s words were drawn short when Loki kissed him.  
“You have no idea how much I simply can’t hate you. I would have given away the last of my years so that you could spend yours with her, so that you could be happy. I love you Thor and that will never change,” Loki stated calmly and when Thor kissed him once again, he whisked them away so that he could grant Jane Foster her final wish, for she had given him a greater gift than any villain should hope for.  
In the hospital room Jane closed her eyes and brushed the tears from her cheeks. Nothing had hurt like the lies she had told and her heart ached at the thought of what she had done to Thor all those years. She had expected him to understand it long before it got to that point. They were not soul mates, she had never brightened Thor’s heart like Loki had and so she had broken all the love that she felt for the Asgardian into tiny sharp pieces and used them to cut him away from her. She would pass out of the world knowing that the man she loved so dearly was finally with the person that he loved most and who loved him like no other.


End file.
